Two Different Worlds
by Reason To Breathe
Summary: Kim Crawford is a only child, rich, and to be truthful spoiled. She is used to getting what she wants. Jack Brewer is one of three, has to work so his family can keep there house, he is without a father,and is willing to help anyone with anything. They come from 2 different worlds. Is it possible that love could prevail?
1. Chapter 1: new school

**so...first story. I hope you like, review bri**

**Disclaimer: yes, Brianna T******* owns kickin it, she also lives on mars...no I kid I kid. (Sorry about the star thing, but I'm not comfortable giving out my full name)**

2 different worlds.

Jack

"Jackson!" My mom yelled. She refuses to call me Jack, I was named after my dad, who's name, was Jackson. But he went by Jack two, he left, and calling me Jack was to hard for her. So she called me Jackson.

"Yep?" I asked walking out of my room into the living room. Yes that was possible, we weren't rich, we where a bit poor acutely. Our house has mine and my brothers room. My sister's room, that she shared with my mom. A small kitchen, and a living room, the living room was the majority of the house.

"Your going to be late for work" she said, I worked at a dojo down town, just so we could get by. My mom worked to, full time at a nursing home. "Oh and could you pick up John and JoHanna after school? I have to work overtime"

"Of course" I said. Then kissed her, grabbed my backpack and skateboard, and left for work. After stopping at the dojo, I checked to see the time. It was 6:04 am crud, I was 4 minutes late, I hope Rudy didn't care.

Kim.

"Kimberly, get up" my maid/Nanny said. She was my maid when my parents,where home (they where now) and my nanny when they weren't .

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, it's your first day at seaford high!" Cora tried to make it sound exciting . But it wouldn't be, a PUBLIC school. I was rich, why where they putting me in a PUBLIC school? I don't know, they said it would be a good change, and that I could make friends. Like I'm going to make friends with poor lowlifes that go to PUBLIC school.

"Fine" then Cora left. I put on a light purple dress, with a gold belt (a/n the one she had on in Ricky weaver). I looked in the mirror. I looked perfect, so I skipped down stairs. My mom was world famous fashion designer, Mara Crawford. My father was C.E.O. of a huge record company. So yep I'm rich.

"Here you are" my mom said driving up in front of the school. "Good luck"

Jack

"Watch where your going!" A blonde haired girl that I had never seen before in my life yelled. I had bumped into her. She was wearing a purple dress, who dresses that fancy anytime? Let alone school? "Okay sorry, I'm Kim"

"Jack" I said. I saw her look me up and down, I swear I saw her wrinkle her nose. I don't really care. She can hate me, for all I care. Then I looked and saw a paper on the ground, Kim was gone, the paper said.

_Crawford, Kimberly Anne. _

_1. US. History room 24_

_2 chemistry room 5_

_3. Gym room 16_

_Lunch_

_4. Music, room 35_

_5. Reading room 24_

_6 algebra 2 room 27_

_7 English room 19_

It listed all of her classes. Than I read the last name again. Crawford, as in Steven Crawford? Was she his kid? But then again, she would be lost without it. That's the truth So I set off for her first class, history. Which just happened to be on the other side of the building from sicence, my first period. Oh well. I'd better save her the looking.

**review. Please tell me if it sucked. There will be LOTS of drama in the next couple chapters, I'll try and upload another chapter tonight.**

**bri.**


	2. Chapter 2: i found your paper

**_hey hey hey. So I'm typin this as I try to get over the drama of the new episode of teen wolf (I'm obsessed, with teen wolf, and kickin it) _**

**_Disclaimer: I'm make it simple. I only own plot!_**

chapter two: I found your paper

Kim

What was my first class? God I can't remember, I rummaged through my back while trying to walk. I CAN'T be late on my first day. It will make a bad impression. God! Where is the darn paper? Oh cone on. "Hey Kim right?" The boy from earlier came up to me and asked. I looked at him again. I saw the appeal for normal girls but not me. His whole look read, I'm poor, maybe homeless.

I mean he was wearing a plaid shirt, (faded badly I may add) blue jeans (holes in the knees, faded), and old sneakers. God, is he trying to get the 'I'm poor, show me mercy' treatment? Really? I mean really? I noticed, that he noticed, that I was surveying him. "Yes I'm Kim, you are?" I can't remember him name. Oh what was it, jess, no. Justin? No. Oh it started with a 'j' that's all I know.

"It's Jack" he said. "I found your paper"

"Where?" I asked. It took everything in me not to accuse him of stealing it. But I restrained myself.

"On the floor" Jack said. Who names a kid Jack? I think it's a stupid name to be honest.

"Is your full name Jack?" I couldn't help but ask.

Jack

_is your full name Jack? _um well is that any of your business? "Jackson Brewer to the office Jackson Brewer to the office" a voice said over the intercom.

"No it's not and I have to go" I said, God what do they need me in the office for? I found out as soon as I got there and saw John sitting in the office. "Um you called for me" I told the lady at the front desk.

"Your brother Jonathan has been suspended for a week, and your mother wasn't answering the phone so we called you" A WEEK! God what did he do? He is in so much trouble.

"What did he do?" I asked. John would never do something that bad, would he?

"Why don't you let him tell you that. He is in a.e.s. for the day (AlterNet education surrounding)" the lady said. I sighed and went and sat beside John.

"I promise I I didn't mean for it to-" I cut John off.

"What did you do?" I asked. I looked at the time, almost late for class, oh well. I do believe family is more important. He looked at me, his whole look read 'I'm sorry please forgive me'. John would never do anything that bad, not on purpose anyways.

"This kid was pushing me, calling me stupid and a slut and stuff, so I pushed him back" oh there is way more then that. I had pushed a kid into a locker and only gotten a.e.s. for a day. I gave him a go on look. "Then he punched me and I punched back and it got into a full on fight, and I broke his nose" broke his nose? God damn.

"You are going to be in huge trouble when we get home" was all I said, then started to science.

Kim.

"Do you know anything about Jackson Brewer?" I asked a girl named Julie, she was nerdy, but she was rich to. Her parents had put her her because her private school had closed.

"Yes" Julie said. "His dad, Jackson Brewer, left when he was three, he is poor, he works before and after school at some place In town, his mom works at a nursing home. He has two sibling, John and JoHanna"

"How do you know all this?" I asked. Did she have a little crush? I sort of did, till she told me the poor thing.

"I had to interview him for a project in English" she said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**I still can't get over Monday night's episode of teen wolf! Sorry had 2 get that out... sorry this took so long...**

time skip to after school.

Jack

"Jackie!" JoHanna said then ran into my arms. "Where's John?" She asked.

"Got to go get him" I said sighed the put her down. She smiled. I looked at her, we looked pathetic. Jo was wearing a long pink skirt, it was once bright pink, it wasn't anymore though, and a yellow shirt, that was so faded it wasn't even funny.

"Well where is he?" She asked trying to jump into my arms again. I put her down , again.

"Down" I said, she gave me her little ' but you love me Jackie look' "not going to work" when you live with her for eight years, you learn how to resist. "Lets go get him, come on kid" I said, picking her up and she burst into giggles, then I put her down and took her hand

Kim

I watched Jack pick up his little sister, he was kind of- just kind of- cute. But not n-o-t my type. "He's weird, isn't that right Kim?" My new friend Grace asked, she was rich to. Okay this school isn't so bad.

"Who?" I asked, she pointed to Jack. "Oh Ya of course" a limo pulled up, and I got in. Waving goodbye to Jules and Gracie. They told me to call them that. Then I told them if they call me kimmy I will kick there asses. So ya, that was a nice conversation. A very nice conversation.

As we where pulling out, I saw Jack, he now had a boy, (who looked like a mini Jack) with him. He looked like a homeless person to be honest. He really did. When I got home I found out that my mom had got a new job at some agency. And was going to check it out-typical- and that dad was at work.

So I had nothing to do. This was great, just great.

Jack

"Violence is not the answer!" I yelled. God you would think a parent would have to deal with this, not me, but no.

"I was defending myself!" John yelled back.

"Violence is not to be used by you, or me, or Johanna for that matter" mom get home, please get home. The door opened, yes.

"Are you Jackson Brewer?" A women-who I had never seen before- asked walking into the living room.

"Yes" I said, come on mom.

"Strange lady in the kitchen! Strange lady in the kitchen! Strange lady in the kitchen! Str-" John yelled intill I got over to him and put my hand over his mouth.

"John, why don't you go do your homework" I said.

"Does that mean I'm not in trouble?" He asked.

"I didn't say that" the women gave me a strange look. "Now that homework" I said laughing nervously. John walked into the small loving space that was our room.

**who is the lady? Sorry but my mom is cutting off the WiFi in a few minutes and I didn't want to not update**


End file.
